Theseus: The War of Gods and Titans
The sequel to Theseus and the Minotaur. Section heading After the Gods have overpowered the Titans,these creatures seemed to be forgotten by many people now.But now,they've rose up and ready to eliminate all the gods.It's time to give rise to our three greatest heroes:Theseus,Perseus,and Agenor.One day,Poseidon appeared in front of Theseus and Aethra.Poseidon told Theseus that the gods need help in making a stand against the Titans.The hero decided to help the Gods.Poseidon told him to start by calling Perseus and Agenor.Aethra let Theseus do the task,as the gods need the mortals now more than ever.Now,Theseus went on his journey to Argos,where Perseus and Agenor are.But on the way he encountered eight seven-headed Hydras.He chose to kill eight Hydras rather than cut off fifty-six heads.After he defeated those,he now got to Argos.There,they saw Perseus and Agenor slaying a large Chimera.He helped them to make the job easier.Then,the two heroes thanked him.Then,Theseus told them that they were called on by the gods as they need them to make a stand against the Titans.Now,they went to the Temple of Zeus.On the way,they encountered Colossus and Sphinx.They slayed both of those.After that,they now continued their quest in going to the Temple of Zeus.Meanwhile,Zeus had made lines of defenses.The first line of defenses are Satyresses,Satyrs,Harpies,and Furies,the second are Hydras,Chimeras,and the Cyclopses,and the third are Centaurs,Ipotanes,Manticores,Empousas,Vultures,the Sirens,and Cerberus.Later at night,the Titans came.Just the exact time the heroes arrived.They saw lines of defenses.Then,they went up the Temple of Zeus,where they also saw the other gods."We're here to help",Theseus said to Zeus.The Titans are so strong,everytime they make a step,the ground shakes.The Satyresses and Satyrs shot arrows at the Titans,but they are killed.Now,the three heroes had set up two foot traps.They trapped Hyperion at those traps.Now,the heroes called the Argoan soldiers.But,the Argoan soldiers died.Artemis said,"We gods are just watching?Our creatures are dying and we are just watching?We must do something!Let's fight the Titans and not be cowards hiding in a temple.Let's fight the Titans!".Now,the gods decided to fight.Artemis and Apollo slayed Oceanus.Apollo distracted the Titan and Artemis shot an arrow on its heart.All the creatures combined their attacks to slay Coeus.Coeus later died.Now,Iapetus,Crius,Cronus,Mnemosyne,Tethys,Theia,Phoebe,Rhea,and Themis eliminated all the creatures,defeated the gods,and vanished."They're cowards",Perseus said."No.They're not cowards.We don't know what they're planning to do",Theseus said."Agreed with you",Agenor said to Theseus.But,something happened.Nyx died.Now,Zeus went serious.He told Hades to create a portal where they could see what the Titans are planning.They saw that the Titans plan to wreak havoc in the whole Greece.Now,the gods and goddesses spreaded to every part of the country to tell the soldiers of the places to get ready for the Titans' attacks."Where would we go",Agenor asked."Athens",Theseus said."And where is it?",Perseus asked."It's my birthplace.Where I live.It has no name so I made it.After this war,I'll announce to my birthplace that it will be called Athens",Theseus said.Now,Zeus,Poseidon,Hades,Theseus,Perseus,and Agenor went to Athens.There,they saw Cronus and told the soldiers to hold off the Titan.Cronus killed all the Athenian Soldiers.In Mycenae,Hera,Demeter,Dionysus,Pan,and the Mycenaean soldiers encountered Iapetus.In Argos,Selene,Hephaestus,Helios,and the Argoan soldiers encountered Rhea.In Sparta,Ares,Thanatos,Athena,and the Spartans encountered Mnemosyne.In Peloponnese,Hermes,Eros,Hestia,and the Soldiers encountered Themis.In Phtia,Aphrodite,Apollo,and the Phtian soldiers encountered Phoebe.In Thessaly,Hera,Artemis,and Thessalian soldiers encountered Tethys.While the titans Theia and Crius are in the Underworld.Hades told Cronus,"Why not set this fight in the Underworld?".Now,Hades teleported all the heroes,gods,and titans to the Underworld.There,it has been a better fight.Uranus,Gaia,and Hestia defeated Theia and Crius.After that,Theseus,Agenor,Perseus,Hades,Poseidon,and Zeus are being beaten up by Cronus.The other gods are also being beaten up by the Titans.Then,all the Gods and heroes used all of their strength to defeat the Titans.Now,the Titans gave up,and returned to where they belong.After that,Hades told Theseus that he is sorry that he imprisoned his father in Tartarus.Now,Hades returned his father.Now,the scene moves to Theseus sitting on a throne,being announced as king.Now,he announces that his birthplace will be named Athens.Then,he met Phaedra.They kissed. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.